


что ты знаешь

by simbay



Category: Storm Hawks (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Philosophy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2020-07-20 05:36:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19986982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simbay/pseuds/simbay
Summary: После войны никого не будет волновать, какому богу ты молился.





	что ты знаешь

**Author's Note:**

> был такой классный артец, а потом его не стало, мдауш  
> upd: фик поправлен и даже читабелен

На Гейле всегда дули пронзительные ветра. О них ходили легенды, около Гейлы зачастую было запрещено летать из-за сильнейших ураганов. Непонятно, как только там жили люди, а особенно те юнцы из местной эскадрильи "Мятежные Утки", им приходилось зачастую летать в такие бураны, в какие даже не отправляла своих подчиненных госпожа Циклонис ради своих целей.

Ас недовольно посмотрел на Рэйвисс и Снайпа, стоящих рядом с ним. Они, как всегда, лаялись без повода. Отвлекались от задания... Рявкнув на них, чтобы они заткнулись, пока он не отрубил им головы, но разве это поможет? Нет. Никогда не помогало. Горбатого и могила не исправит, а идиота — тем более. Командующий вновь повернулся назад и вернулся к наблюдениям за работой на Тундрасе.

Он слышал, что в последнее время тех юнцов схватили и заставили работать на заводе Гейлы. Терра пала, стала частью Циклонии. Так происходило со многими поселениями: Блустаром, Нимбусом, Мербией... всех не перечислишь, скорее собьешься со счета. И никто не мог остановить вторжение Циклонии, нынешнее поколение бойцов было слабо, их никто не учил — опытные бойцы пали во время той знаменитой (слишком печально) бойни около Циклонии десять лет назад. Даже винить их было не за что. А за что винить недоучек? Они хотя бы стараются. Пытаются.

Сначала пытаются, а потом даже могут. Шестеро, возомнивших себя настоящими бойцами — взяли себе имя старой эскадры, продолжили их дело, все по канонам. Они остановили глупца Карвера, решившего, что с легкостью одолеет этих юнцов — зря понадеялся. Карвер скалил зубы и злился на себя за то, что так просто поддался на уловки. Поверил, что одолеет. Но упрямство и решительность — эти ужасные качества — у этих детей в крови. Они назвали себя "Штормовыми Ястребами", а Ас грубо звал их детьми. Сидели бы дома, играли бы себе дальше в рыцарей, а в настоящие бои не лезли. Их предшественники спят в братских могилах на дне Пустошей, и этих детей ждет такая же судьба.

Еще до предательства он был таким же, как и они — храбрым зазнавшимся глупцом, решившим пойти за Страйком, чтобы стать известным бойцом. Но потом все пошло не так — начиная с момента, когда он подумал о предательстве, а дальше она, причина, копилась и копилась, подобно снежному кому, который уже никто не смог остановить. И когда комок идей и желания достиг своего пика, Ас сделал то, о чем сейчас рассказывают лишь в страшных сказках провинившимся детям — убил лидера и всю его армию. Один. Это была огромная плата за самодурство и глупую надежду, но он заплатил ее и смог покинуть тот порочный круг недостижимых мечт.

После уничтожения Альянса он стал куда осторожнее стараясь лишний раз не высовываться. Не лез на рожон, а с терры вылетал только по приказу Циклонис, в отличии от тех же Снайпа и Рэйвисс, которые жили от боя до боя. Он был цепным псом империи, а не глупой вшивой собачонкой, которая только и могла, что тявкать на рыцарей. Лелея надежду о нормальной — относительно — жизни, Ас старался не выбираться на места былых боев — сразу вспоминались старые дни со Страйком и сгинувшей командой. Это было больно. Неприятно. Напоминало о старом грешке, словно болезненный ожог, который никогда не скроешь. Прошлое лезло в его настоящее, и это выводило его из себя, но Ас ничего не мог сделать. Прошлое не изменишь, а будущее он строил сам. Этому мешали эти назойливые дети, в частности сын бывшего лидера, лезший везде и всюду, чтобы помешать планам юной госпожи... какая морока. Ему было не уйти от прошлого. Вот оно, наказание злодейки-судьбы.

Все они — дети. И Эрроу со своей эскадрильей, и Циклонис. Они лезут туда, куда не следует, делают то, что в их возрасте не положено. Считают, что поступают правильно, наивно тешили себя грезами о счастье через сколько-то там лет, забывая, что на войне такого не бывает. Она, как ненавистная мачеха, приносила с собой лишь боль потери и разочарование, угнетение и страх. Страхом жили все, кто знал о войне. Страхом не жили дети, которые его не познали. Глупо, наивно, и почему-то Асу не хотелось знать о том, как сломятся их мечты и все покатится кубарем вниз.

Как-то раз Ас спросил мальчишку, что же он знает обо всем этом? О войне. О _боли_. Такой странный непонятный вопрос, который ввел бы его самому в ступор, но Ас все равно задал его, внимательно наблюдая за реакцией. Эрроу тогда нахмурился — с долей отвращения, словно ему неприятно было об этом говорить. Потом резко ответил что-то, а мужчина тихо хохотнул. Как он и ожидал. Совершенно ни-че-го.

— Мальчик, что ты знаешь о боли?

Мальчик злился из-за вопроса, резко отвечал невпопад, но так ничего и не вымолвил. Потому что сам знал — ничего он не знает, и лишь играет роль хорошего небесного рыцаря, стараясь продолжать тешить свои мечты о сладком будущем, где все будет радужно и хорошо. Ас мог лишь качать головой. И вздыхать. Все это так глупо. Так наивно. Так похоже на него, того, юного вспыльчивого пацана, который был вторым пилотом Страйка.

Когда-нибудь все это закончится. Все это: война, смерти, вечные опасения, что завтра тебя убьют. Вздохнув, Ас перевел взгляд на брата и сестру, стоящих в стороне. Теперь они не спорили, а что-то тихо обсуждали, краем уха Ас услышал тот самый заветный обрывок фразы.  
"...после войны."  
Они это знали. Ас это знал. Это была слишком простая истина, понятная даже идиотам.  
Когда этот ад закончится, уже не будет важно, какой символ изображен у тебя на щите.


End file.
